Secreto
by LadyH.J.Potter-Peverell
Summary: este es un three-shot, a quien gusta de los tríos... pero es un sasusaku puro...TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

Secreto | 1

**Bien, este es mi segundo shot. Ustedes dirán qué tal estuvo…**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, Kishimoto es un genio!!**

**Secreto.**

Sé que las personas dicen que los Uchiha son muy subidos y orgullosos. Que son muy "lengua-larga" y que se creen lo mejor del mundo. También que dominan cualquier arte, a no ser que sea una barrera de línea sucesoria de otro clan, y que con su sharingan (glorioso, adorado, magnífico sharingan) imitan- en otras palabras, son unos tramposos copiones-.

Sin embargo, yo sé que su tan afamado orgullo no es por nada que lo tienen… pero eso es algo que los demás no deben saber…

No deben saber que su rango de superioridad abarca también al ámbito erótico-sexual…

Que cuando las manos de mi amor de infancia recorren mi piel, solo el contacto me hace sentir impotente. Su cuerpo se impone y a la vez me deja el control. Que las embestidas de sus dedos son tan buenas- por no decir mejores- como el mejor sexo que haya tenido cualquier mujer en la villa con el miembro de alguien que no sea un Uchiha.

Y que cuando penetra mi estrecha femineidad con su agraciado y grueso pene, lenta y rítmicamente, no es necesario que vaya más rápido o más duro para que ambos tengamos el universo en nuestras manos, y la caída suele ser tan húmeda y vigorizante que al dormir con nuestros cuerpos bañados en sudor, él se queda dentro mío y le estoy agradecida por eso.

Tampoco deben saber que cuando el prodigio mayor me acomoda en 69 su lengua es tan hábil, lisa y áspera al mismo tiempo, y cuando la introduce en mí, candente y húmeda, no puedo esperar a tomar su glande y lamerlo, succionarlo, morderlo y saborear sus jugos mientras él lame los míos producto de un fogoso orgasmo. Y después nuestros órganos se tocan salvajes y arrítmicamente mientras nuestros sudorosos cuerpos se quedan sin aire y se tornan incandescentes en un clímax agotador y eufórico para luego caer rendidos hasta el día siguiente.

Pero lo que menos deben saber es que cuando estamos los tres juntos, los límites de la cordura son olvidados. Cuando eso sucede el día ya no es día, ni la noche, noche. Nos volvemos tres seres llenos de pasión y lujuria.

Mientras cada uno bebe como loco de uno de mis senos y uno de ellos me penetra con sus dedos y el otro juega con mi botón palpitante, yo juego con sus penes y testículos, todo al mismo tiempo...

La magia de ver el contraste entre sus pieles cuando se aman entre ellos para luego amarme a mí...tan eróticamente prohibido…

Cuando ambos me cabalgan el trasero y mi vagina al mismo tiempo y luego cambian de lugar, una mezcla de movimientos acompasados y arrítmicos al mismo tiempo…

Y siempre llegamos juntos al orgasmo, ambos dentro de mí, en lugares distintos, para rematar con otro tan potente como el anterior cuando ellos han intercambiado de lugar… el vernos con nuestros cuerpos perlados goteando los viscosos y blancuzcos líquidos que tanto amamos…

Yo también tengo mi orgullo, y se deriva de la prohibida relación que mantenemos, después de todo yo soy su única dueña y ellos son los míos, y no nos importaría que fuera a quedar embarazada, porque el amor que compartimos no lo supera nadie…

…pero eso tampoco deben saberlo….

**Bien, qué opinan? La verdad soy una firme sasusaku, pero el elemento de incluir un itasaku me agrada realmente, después de todo Itachi es mi personaje favorito…jeje, así que me pareció genial crear un sasuxsakuxita… el yaoi no es lo que parece, es como para darle gusto a Sakura…**

1 Itachi-niisan


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ch2**_

Los Uchiha tienen otra característica: hablan poco. Muchos dicen que es para no decir idioteces y quedar bien siempre… la verdad es que solo hablan cuando lo ven necesario.

No niego que hay veces en la cuales deberían decir algo y más bien permanecen en silencio, lo cual es molesto para muchos…

Sin embargo solo debes entenderlos… y que ellos te permitan entenderlos… ese es otro secreto…

Tachi-chan y Sasu-kun son más parecidos que lo que dicen ser… y una de sus mayores similitudes soy yo…

Cuando el amor de mi infancia no dice algo, es porque sencillamente no sabe qué decir, no entiende muchas veces los sentimientos de los demás, estuvo mucho tiempo alejado de ese tipo de cosas… pero en la penumbra de su habitación ve mis ojos, y se convierte en otro… mismo hombre, mismo cuerpo, pero su alma es la de un niño queriendo aprender a entender, y se satisface de poder hacerlo conmigo.

Sasu lee mi ser, y sonríe… como cuando mis frustraciones con respecto al trabajo en el hospital me entristecen, y me desnuda, sus manos frías se calientan, y me coloca boca abajo para besar mi cuerpo y masajearlo suavemente, luego me da la vuelta y continúa su trabajo. Y besa y mordisquea mi cuerpo para susurrarme cosas que nadie jamás imaginaría que él pudiera decir… él sabe lo que necesito.

A mí no me gusta dejarlo hacer todo el trabajo, y le agradezco su atención con algo que le provoca ese gritito o chillido de placer: besarle en punto entre la parte de atrás de la oreja y el cuello. Luego se coloca boca arriba y me hace acostarme de igual manera sobre él, cuando él levanta sus caderas yo bajo las mías, y me acaricia y abraza… Sasu, cuando entiende, es reconfortante…

Cuando nii-chan no habla, es porque sabe más que lo que debiera y, al no saber cómo empezar- porque incluso cuando se habla hay que elegir bien las palabras-, prefiere quedarse callado. Es entonces cuando aclara su mente en el jacuzzi… conmigo… y deja de pensar sus palabras, yo le entiendo…

Le entiendo su forma de morderme la nuca y jugar con mis senos, como pesándolos, estrujándolos… su penetración es desinhibida, la forma en que susurra cosas calientes en mi oído y luego lo lame y muerde mi lóbulo..

Yo no me quedo esperando, así que masajeo todo su cuerpo, brindándole especial atención a su miembro. Con él me permito hacer realidad mis deseos más oscuros, por lo cual lo encadeno y libero mis frustraciones de violencia cabalgándolo frenéticamente. Él se deja, él me entiende…

Y en cuanto ambos supieron la dichosa noticia, de mi boca por supuesto, entendieron mi otra frustración: nervios. Ambos me llevan con ojos llenos en pozos negros que muchos califican de vacíos. Es entonces cuando conozco el lado que nadie jamás verá. Desnudos nos acariciamos y besamos, amor y alegría en el aire…

Ellos se aman, lo sé por la forma en la cual interactúan. Se entienden, y me dejaron entrar en sus vidas. Ahora los tres disfrutamos del fruto de esa relación.

Es la vez en la cual la pasión de Sasuke denota más amor que otra cosa, y la vez en la cual la reacción de Itachi es calmada como su hermano. Es cuando me penetran ambos lenta y rítmicamente, disfrutando de la maravillosa fricción de nuestros genitales… pero jamás frenetismo en el acto, esta vez era dirigida hacia mí…

Por qué? Dirán… es sencillo cuando supieron que sería la madre de sus hijos… han pasado dos meses y medio desde entonces… e igual, es nuestro secreto…

**Bueno, ahora solo falta el tercero… espero que este lo hayan entendido… el primero se trata de su vida pasional en general, este de la forma en la cual la entienden a ella… el tercero… **

**Espero les haya gustado…**

**Ja ne!**

**Itachi-niisan**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ch3**_

Este es una de las más grandes dudas de quienes "conocen" a los Uchiha en la aldea… el resto de la población se toma por garantizado la versión negativa – o sea, no- de las cosas…

Sí, incluso entre el equipo Kakashi flota la duda. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Kakashi sabe la respuesta correcta… cómo? Ni idea, es Kakashi-sensei después de todo…

La pregunta es… los Uchiha… sienten????

Y la respuesta es… sí. La verdad son más sensibles que lo que aparentan ser( en otras palabras, su facción estoica de cubo de hielo sin corazón es falsa). Eso los convierte en mentirosos? Pues, no realmente…- aunque tienen un nobel en esa categoría¬¬-. Como dije la vez pasada, ellos no hablan mucho, y de sus sentimientos es de lo que menos escucharán- si consiguen escuchar algo-…

Con Ita-chan… depende de su estado. Si hay algo que lo enfade, entonces se va a una cueva con una cascada y una poza interior, lejana y se desnuda. Poco a poco se introduce en la poza y me espera… cuando al rato llego y me cambio a su mismo estado en el agua fría, ya está lo suficientemente relajado como para contarme lo sucedido. Se recuesta de frente al borde, su cabeza sobre sus brazos y yo le abrazo por atrás para evitar una posible hipotermia, y mis manos comienzan a recorrer su cuerpo, tocando, relajando… y así pasamos un rato hasta que terminamos teniendo sexo.

Si hay algo que lo entristece, solo nos abrazamos en su cama hasta que se duerme…

Con Sasu…cuando se enfada, se marcha hacia las montañas y comienza a descargarse violentamente, después, cuando está a punto de seguir y ya no tiene mucho chakra- pero igual está listo para el último ataque- apresuro mi paso y lo detengo abrazándolo por detrás, como siempre… él cae de rodillas, agitado, para luego sentarse, y yo me hinco detrás y lo abrazo nuevamente con mi rostro en su hombro… eso lo relaja…

Cuando Sasu está triste… llora en silencio. En esos momentos yo sé que él prefiere estar solo, para después llegar a casa, en donde lo espero y de allí lo arrastro hasta su habitación, donde lo desnudo, me desnudo, lo meto entre las mantas de la cama y, con nuestras piernas entrelazadas, me dispongo a besarlo y a abrazarlo suavemente.

El desnudarlo no es solo su cuerpo, tiene un significado más íntimo… es como si me estuviera mostrando su verdadero ser…

Y si lo que los mantiene tristes es algo entre ellos… intentan parecer fuertes el uno para el otro, apoyándose…

A mis chicos… los amo… quizás es cierto, el amor de mi vida no ha cambiado en todo lo que llevo de vida, e Itachi es como el amor de un hermano que me brinda lo que nadie más puede… nuestra relación es así… así como ellos saben que onii-san es estéril y el hijo que espero es de Sasu… pero da igual, somos una familia, y sé que ellos lo sienten igual…

**Bueno, este fue el final… en su totalidad es raro… ustedes dirán…**

**Opinen!**

**Ja ne! **

**Itachi-niisan**


	4. Nota Imp

Nota aclaratoria: detesto lo muy detallado y gráfico, a decir verdad no es lo mío. Este fue el resultado de una horrible apuesta con un amigo… a los hentais, si lo disfrutaron…pues bien… a los demás: así no soy yo.

Gracias,

Itachi-niisan


End file.
